Michelle's New Life
by clgilland07
Summary: Michelle gets a new life when she decides to accept Jesus as her Lord and savior.
1. Christmas Eve

"Hey, honey.", Danny said cheerfully to his youngest daughter Michelle. "Hey... Is supper almost ready?" "Almost.", Danny replied. "We're having your favorite..." "What's that,", Michelle interupted. "turkey in a boot?" "Michelle Elizabeth Tanner! That was extremely rude! Give poor Vicky a break! She could have just not cooked us anything that night. I know it was utterly disgusting, but you don't have to insult her. Remember our talk about respecting your elders?" Danny stood there a bit stunned at Michelle's reaction.

About this time, Danny's brother inlaw Jessy walked in the kitchen. "Danny? Have! Mercy! What in the heehaw was that all about?" "Good question.", said Danny whilst scratching his head in complete perplexion. "I agree with you, Jessy. That's definitely not like her to make wisecrack remarks like that. Especially not on a holiday like Christmas eve night." "Kids!.. You can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em.", Jessy laughed. "I guess not... Anyway, can you call the other girls to the table? I think they're all up in their rooms." "Sure thing, Danny. Oh, by the way, merry Christmas, bro!", said Jessy while reaching out and giving Danny a hug. "Why thank you Jessy! You didn't have to do that. That means a lot to me! The feeling is mutual." Girls! time for dinner!", yelled Jessy upstairs. "We're coming, Uncle Jessy!", said both DJ and Stephanie in unison.

"Daddy?", said Michelle. "Yeah?" "I'm going to go eat at Teddy's tonight. Is that OK?" "Um, yeah... I... I guess. Wouldn't you rather eat here with us though? I mean, sweety, it is, after all, Christmas eve. Not only that, but you need to be back in bed early tonight so that Santa Clause can come." "I know. I don't plan on being out late. I promise. Please?" "Oh, all right.", said Danny. "Just please don't be late, OK? "I won't. Feel free, by the way, to give my helpings to Comet." Michelle then took a dash for the door.

"Dad?", whispered Stephanie. "Where's Michelle? I have an early present I'd like to give her." Stephanie held out her hand revealing a middle aged Mr. Bear. "Steph,", Danny said very timidly. "she's not gonna be here tonight for dinner. She just went to Teddy's. Why, I don't know."

"Stephanie, has Michelle been acting a little weird around you the last little while? Please just be honest with me. You won't be in trouble." "Erm, you know...", pondered Stephanie intensely, "Now that you mention it, yes. A little bit. I don't know, Dad. She just seems lately... um... I dunno... maybe... a little off kilter, I guess?" "Yeah, it was the weirdest thing! She came in the kitchen, and said she wanted to go eat at Teddy's tonight but would be back soon. Then, she said something totally random. She asked me to give her supper to Comet. This is getting really weird."

"What's getting weird, Dad?", said DJ as she came downstairs. Michelle! Dinner's going to get..." "DJ, Michelle's not here." "Huh?", gasped DJ. "Is... is she OK?" "I don't know, hon. it's a long story. Let's just eat, all right?" "OK! OK! Dang! You don't have to be so ill tempored with me. I was just asking a question, for goodness sake. No need to be an Ebenezer Scrooge the second." "I'm Sorry Deej.", said

Danny. "I'm just really concerned. This isn't at all like her. I mean... how she's been acting lately."

"Danny,", said Jessy. "You know Michelle loves you like crazy. I trust in my heart completely that if something's bothering her, she'll come to you about it. Breathe easy, capiche?" "Oh, puh-leez!", said Danny while laughing quietly. Capiche was something that Jessy normally only said to the girls, and mainly only Michelle. This therefore did indeed lift his spirits enough to get him successfully through the rest of dinner uneventfully.


	2. The Candlelight Service

We begin this chapter as Michelle arrives at Teddy's unexpectedly, and rings their doorbell.

Ding dong! "Well, hey Michelle!", said Teddy's mother surprisingly. "What are you doing here? I mean... not that we ever mind having you over, of corse." "I just happened to be in the neighborhood, and thought I'd drop by to say... Hey! Is that homemade cookies I smell in the other room? You know me with cookies and ice cream." "It is... but they're all gone. You're just smelling the remains.", said Teddy's mother apologeticly.

"So," said Michelle, "where are you guys going?" "Teddy! Come on! We're going to be late!", called Teddy's mother from the garage. "Coming mom. Oh! Michelle. Hi." "Hi Teddy. "What are you doing here? Were you going with us to the candlelight service tonight?" "Meh, I was just coming to say hello."

"Honey?", said Teddy's dad. "Do we have company?" "Yeah, Michelle Tanner stopped by to say hello." "Well hello Michelle. Merry Christmas!" "Michelle?" "Yeah Teddy?" "In all seriousness, we'd love to have you come with us tonight. We do this every year, as you might remember." "So,", Michelle wondered. "I'm like, so confused! What even is a candlelight service anyway?" Teddy stood up and turned to face Michelle. "I'll tell you what. Let me have Mom call your dad, and see if it's OK for you to go. If it is, you can experience it with us. It's really special. I think you'll really enjoy it." "Well, I was supposed to be back early so I could be getting ready for bed. I don't want to miss Santa.", said Michelle.

Overhearing the kids' conversation, Teddy mother walked back outside from their kitchen. "Yes Mr. Tanner. I'll have her home right afterward. We can drive her back, since it'll be too late for her to walk. OK, yeah... same to you, Danny. Bye."

"Michelle, I just got done talking to your dad on the phone. He said you're welcome to come with us, if you'd like. We can give you a ride back home afterward, as it will be dark by then, though still fairly early." "Um... OK. I'll go, I guess.", said Michelle a bit nurvously.

So Teddy, his sister, their mom and dad, and Michelle all got in the family minivan and headed out. The whole ride there was a bit awkward. Michelle hardly said anything the whole fifteen minutes there, which was extremely unusual for her. "Michelle, are you all right, Dear?", said Teddy's mother gently. "What's the matter?" "I'm fine. I'm just a little bit tired, that's all." "OK, well... if you need anything tonight, just...", "I'm fine! Really!" "Wow! OK then. I'm sorry."

"So, Michelle,", said Teddy. "Who's one of your favorite characters from the Christmas story, aside from the obvious?" "Uh... Frosty? Rudolph? Gee, I don't know.", said Michelle while blankly staring into space out the van's window. "Can we turn on the radio, and listen to some Christmas music?", said Michelle. "Actually Michelle, we'll be there in less than five minutes, so now's probably not a good time. There will be music at the church though.", replied Teddy's dad.

"Church, wait a second. Church? Who said anything about us going to church? I thought we were going to some kind of party, and that the room only would be lit by candles.", said Michelle, feeling a slight bit perturbed. "Michelle, the candlelight service is at our church. By the way, you never answered my question seriously about your favorite character. Mine would probably be Mary. It's so awesome how she gave birth like she did.", said Teddy. "OK, Teddy, I think all those cookies you ate earlier are starting to melt your brain. What's that got to do with anything?", said a very confused Michelle. "OK guys, we're here.", said Teddy's sister. "Come on, Michelle. Don't be afraid.", said Teddy. "You sound like Gabriel.", said Teddy's sister. "aaaw, shut up!", said Teddy. "Children! That's e-nough! Behave yourselves!" "Sorry Mom, we were just kidding.", said Teddy. "Anyway,", Teddy continued. "let's go inside. I'm getting cold standing here in the parking lot."

As they entered the sanctuary, the choir was singing The First Noel. "Hey!", Michelle almost silently whispered. "I love this song!"

"In fields where they, lay keeping their sheep...", "Michelle, not now, honey. The choir up front is singing this by themselves." "Well, crap!", whispered Michelle. "hey! watch your language, young lady! That is not appropriate! Don't you dare talk to my wife that way!", said Teddy's father.

As the service progressed, the entire Christmas story was read from the Bible, and the pastor gave a brief commentary on its meaning. He then briefly explained how this fit into the gospel. He told everyone about how they could come to know this baby, who later would become the savior of the world... the true one and only messiah. "We're now going to pause for about five minutes and have some silent prayer while the organist continues softly playing.", said the pastor. "If anyone feels obliged to do so, come forward. We will have members down front who would be happy to pray for you. We will finnish out afterward with two songs, and then you'll be dismissed by row. As you leave, please hold your candle high in the air above you. You may blow it out once you exit the sanctuary."

"Awe, Michelle!", "Baby, what's wrong?", said Teddy mother after glancing over at her only to notice that she was now histerically sobbing uncontrolably. "Come here, sweety.", said Teddy mother while wrapping her arms tightly around Michelle. "Honey, talk to me! What's wrong? Teddy, go out to the lobby, and let them know you need a small glass of water. That may help. She's gonna be OK. I just need to figure out what on earth happened all of a sudden. It'll be fine. Go get me the water." By this time, Teddy's dad, sister, and Teddy himself all three looked white as gosts out of concern.

Finally, when Michelle had finnished her cup of water, and was able to speak, she said, "How much time do we have left to pray? Isn't that what you all call it? Praying?" "We have about three minutes left. Why? Are you OK, hon?" Michelle turned, and with very red eyes looked at Teddy's mother. "Please don't say anything to Daddy when I get home, but would...", Michelle dropped her head to the floor. "you and Teddy go up front with me? I'd like to talk to someone." "Awe, honey! Absolutely we will! Come on, Teddy, let's go with her. Michelle, grab my hand. We're gonna do this together. OK?"

As they went up front, the pastor received them openly. "Hi,", said Teddy's mom. "this is Michelle. She's one of our neighbors. She's never been to church before, but wanted to come tonight. She says she wants to talk to you all." The pastor very gently put his hand on Michelle's shoulder. With this, Michelle jumped in fear. "It's OK honey. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. No one is! You've got to trust us. How can I help?"

"I... (hiccup)... I... (hiccup!)" "Shhh! it's OK,", said the pastor tenderly while stroking her hair. "Just take it easy. Take some deep breaths. There ya go... in your nose... out your mouth... in your nose... out your mouth... Atta girl. Shhh... It's OK. Just tell me what's going on. We care about you, Michelle. All of us do." "Well, I let my daddy down!", said Michelle, now almost at regular speaking volume, while still crying profusely. "Darlin',", said Teddy's mother. "You didn't let him down. Tell us what happened." "Well, Daddy had made dinner for all of us. He even made my favorite meal. I was a total brat. I not only back talked him, but I was extremely rude by leaving and giving no care to them being worried about me. That's when I ran to you all's house. After the way I treated them, I should just have you all grab a strap, and I'll bend over. I deserve it." "Michelle!", said the pastor in a panic. "You don't get hit... er, um, I mean, spanked, by your family do you?" "No, I don't. Thank goodness, none of us do, but I feel after tonight, that should change." "Sweet heart, no! No! You don't deserve that! No child does! In this church, we don't handle things by hitting other people. OK, fine, we might hit Satan a few times, but...", said the pastor. "Not funny!", said Teddy. "Sorry, I was just trying to cheer her up a bit." "Well, this isn't the time for that.", said Teddy. "Michelle is really hurting obviously."

"Michelle,", said the pastor. "Why don't we pray about this. Would you like to do that real quick?" "Actually, Sir, this baby... Jesus? I want what you all have. I never got to spend any Christmas with my mom. She was killed in a car crash before even the first Christmas after I was born."

"Aaa! So that's what this is all about!", said Teddy mother more gently than ever before. "Michelle covered her face with both her hands. "Yehess! (hiccup , hiccup.) I..." "Michelle, you know that Jesus completely understands. He knows the sadness you now are feeling. Honey, remember. He, to this very day has to see people die who don't know him personally. But like I said tonight. You can indeed know him. He wants to know you, Michelle, and he wants to make you happy. Do you want to surrender your life to him? Do you want to put all your past aside, and let him guide you and help you?" "Yes. Yes. I do.", said Michelle very quietly, though no longer crying. "OK then, repeat after me...", said the pastor, as he guided her through the sinner's prayer. She poured her heart out, the deepest core of her little heart, and wept bitterly. She didn't care that everyone could see her up front on display, tears streaming down her face. She was now a born again Christian. To her in the moment, that was all that mattered.

Once they returned to their seats, Teddy's dad and sister both asked, "What happened? Is she OK? I saw her up there crying. Do you want to talk about it, Michelle?" "Oh, do I ever, once we get in the van!", she said with the biggest smile on her face she'd had in ages, while Teddy's dad helped her light her candle. On the way out, the congrigation sang over and over the first verse to Silent Night. Michelle, who never really was much for showing her singing voice before bellowed.

"Michelle! I'm speechless! That was absolutely beautiful", said Teddy. "I never knew you had such a beautiful singing voice. Where in the world did you learn to sing like that! You keep that up, you'll be on Star Search!"

Now, back in the van...

"Michelle, you said you wanted to talk to us?", said Teddy's father excitedly. "Yes. I did. Guys, first off, I want to apologize for the way I acted on the way over here. Every year is very hard for me around this time. Really, for all of us back home, actually. Remember. I never have had a mommy that I could spend Christmas with." "Awe, Michelle. I'm so so sorry! I had no idea!", said Teddy's dad. "I know. I should have told you all. Anyway, the other thing is, I've never attended church or anything of the like. My family really isn't that type that I know of, so this was a little scarey for me."

"Anyway, I got a lot off my chest tonight, and for the first time, I opened up my heart and prayed. I am very thrilled to tell all of you, I now have asked Jesus in my life, and am... how do you all say it? Born again?"

You could have shattered all the windows in the van from the uproar of screams of joy. Teddy and his sister both were sitting on either side of Michelle in the back seat. They both leaned in toward her throwing their arms around her.

The rest of the ride was ridden in complete silence. Everyone including Michelle was trying to process what had just happened. It truely was, as the hymn would say, a holy night.


	3. Christmas Day

"Here we are, Michelle.", said Teddy's mother. "Honey, wake up. You're home." After such an emotionally draining event which had just occured earlier, Michelle was completely exhausted. Michelle looked up, and let out a huge yawn. "Thanks again for everything.", said Michelle. "Hey Michelle, I'm sure everyone would love to see you again this Sunday. Would you like us to pick you up for church? You could come to my Sunday school class.", said Teddy hopefully. "Sure. I'd love to, if Daddy will let me go. I hope he will.", Michelle said while slightly giggling. "Good night guys.", she said as she went to the front door. "Night!", they all called back.

"Hey Michelle.", said Joey as she entered the den. "Joey, where's Daddy. I need to talk to you, him, and Uncle Jessy for just a minute." "I'm right here, Michelle.", said Danny who appeared from behind the back of the sofa out of nowhere. "What are you doing?", asked Michelle. "Oh... I think Santa left some cookie crums on the floor. I was dusting the floorboards." "Give me a break.", said Michelle.

"Anyway, where's Uncle Jessy?" "He's already gone to bed. Looks like you had a really long night yourself, Michelle. You need to get to bed. Santa's already come, but you don't get your presents until the morning." "Presents are great,", said Michelle, "but I have something very important on my mind. If Uncle Jessy's in bed however, then I'll wait until the morning. Everything's fine. Don't worry." "OK, Michelle.", said Danny. "Good night, my little princess."

That night was extremely difficult for Michelle. She could not seem to drift off to sleep. She kept playing the night's events over and over in her head. She now had a new friend. - A very very beautiful friend who would never leave her, and would never forsake her... ever. "Thank you Jesus. Thank you for giving me life. I don't quite know what that means, Lord, but I do know this much. You're in full control, and for that, I thank you. Be with Mommy tonight, God. Let her know how much I love her. I miss her so much.", Michelle whispered quietly as her voice began to break. "Great! Now I'm going to cry again." Michelle wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Michelle awoke to one of her favorite smells... chocolate pancakes. "MMM! Good morning DJ.", said Michelle as she stretched, then walked into the kitchen. "Aa, Michelle. Good morning. You're just in time for breakfast. I made everyone homemade pancakes. Come have a seat, and I'll make you a plate. Dad! Joey! Uncle Jessy! Everyone, come in the kitchen. Surprise! I made breakfast!", hollered DJ so everyone could hear.

Once all were in the kitchen and had been served, Michelle brought everyone to attention. "Guys,", she said. "Before we open presents or anything, I need to talk to you all for a moment. I want to apologize for how I acted last night. Daddy, I'm sorry I ran out like I did. It was completely uncalled for. I know the night ended up being very nice, but I still shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm also really sorry for my smart comments I made about the food. That must have really hurt your feelings. I never meant to do so, if it did. I really am missing Mommy. I know that probably seems to have come out of nowhere, but I'm just really having a very hard time this year with the loss. Sadly, I took my sadness out on all of you. Not just you, Daddy, but DJ, and even you, Uncle Jessy. I'm truly truly sorry. I really am. Please forgive me."

Danny stood there totally in shock. Usually, if his daughters did anything wrong, they did their best until caught to try covering things up. Suffice it to say, this caught him way off guard. Danny knew however that her little speech had absolutely not been previously rehursed. He could tell she meant every sylible she uttered from the bottom of her heart. There was just something about the way she said it... he could tell... for he knew his daughters better than anyone.

"Michelle, that was extremely mature of you.", said Danny. "Yes, I agree.", said Jessy. "We all were very worried about you last night.", Stephanie said. "I know. I'm so sorry." "Don't mention it, munchkin,", said Jessy. "Listen Michelle.", he continued. "Your Mommy was my big sister, and I loved her very very much. And you know what? She loved you more than you ever will know. We all miss her like crazy, so I want you to know, shorty, you're not alone in this. Capiche?" "Michelle, I'm sorry you feel so sad. Is there anything we can do?", said Joey. "Not really. I'll be OK. If I need to talk, I promise I won't run out like that again. I'll come talk to you all. Cross my heart." "OK Michelle.", said Danny. "I love you." Danny reached out and pulled Michelle into a tight embrace. "I think Santa's been here." "Oh, goody!", said Joey. "Kid at heart.", whispered Danny through clenched teeth. "Um, Joey, I was talking to Michelle." "Oh, oops? Sorry."


End file.
